100 Things We've Learned from Doctor Who
by daydreamer777
Summary: Over the years, us Whovians must've picked up a few valuable lifelessons...


**100 Things We've Learned from Doctor Who**

_This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Please read and review :)_

Shop window dummies that want to kill you aren't always students.

The phone bill from millions of years into the future is very big.

Zombies exist.

Don't experiment on evil aliens of death in your basement.

The Doctor is not a happy camper when you transmit information about the future

Promotion is not always a good thing.

When checking out some place's system, you should get rid of the security cameras first.

If you moisturize, you can be 100+ years old and look 30.

Daleks are much cleverer than they seem.

In the future, they completely forget what old Earth cockney is.

Bald menservants are suspicious.

Teachers really are evil old bats.

Metal dogs can survive explosions.

Don't try the chips.

Don't name your spaceship after a person.

Inventing cybermen isn't a good idea.

If you refuse, you will be deleted.

Parallel universes are a long, difficult drive away.

Make sure you don't watch too much TV.

He is awake.

It's actually quite easy to get possessed, especially if you're an ood.

Don't touch the absorbidoff (and if you an absorbidoff, never pick your nose).

If a girl can draw fast, she is possessed by an alien.

Everyone will disappear at the 2012 Olympics (not out of boredom).

Ghosts are actually cybermen.

And as we know quite clearly - If you travel from parallel universes, you tear a hole in the fabric of reality.

Don't drink huon particles.

The doctor's not telling you there's a secret floor, he's showing you there's a secret floor.

It's not wise to visit the secret floor.

The Tardis can make it snow.

The rain is going up.

Mo Bo Sco Fro Lo!

Justice is swift.

Carronites are incredibly ugly.

William Shakesphere has a way with words.

If you think rush hour is bad…

Don't take moods.

Again, Daleks are much cleverer than they seem.

Richard Lazarus is 76 years old!

There may be some friction on your spaceship if you steal power from the sun.

School in 1913 sucks.

Stay clear of the Family of Blood.

Don't blink.

Yana doesn't stand for what you think.

Don't tangle with a toclafane.

The apparently was a whole year we all forgot about. Anything could've happened.

Some angels aren't so sweet.

They must be big buffalo to have so many wings.

Your fat is actually quite cute.

Wood is the new modern art.

Ood have three brains, but yet aren't that intelligent.

Clones originate from pools of goo.

The gas isn't poison, its food, but still don't eat it.

How do you get rid of a wasp? Drown it.

We now know how to fix a dislocated shoulder (of a Hath).

The source isn't always going to be ketchup.

The dark _will_ eat you.

For heaven's sake, turn left!

Once again, Daleks are much cleverer than they seem.

Some people can get a much more interesting ride on a double-decker bus than others.

Too much water can turn you into a crazy vomiting zombie.

Our hypothesis was right: the Master is a complete Nutjob.

The Doctor doesn't like apples.

Or yogurt.

Also, bacon.

And don't forget bread and butter!

And the Doctor especially hates evil beans!

Jeff needs a girlfriend; any volunteers?

Bow ties are cool.

Don't forget your homework, kids!

There's a crack in the space whale's bottom.

Daleks serve tea in their spare time!

River Song dyes her hair red after the weeping angel thing. (I'm arguing with my bro about this. Is her hair always the same color?)

Angels won't zap you to the past all politely, but kill you instead.

Vampires aren't real.

The Doctor is immune to hyperthermia.

The Dream Lord is a bit of a pervert. He also represents the dark side of the Doctor.

Silurians have wicked tongues.

Many people pronounce Vincent Van Gogh's name wrong.

Craig Rocks.

The Doctor is way too talented.

The Doctor will destroy the universe? Have the monsters learned nothing?

There's a planet somewhere out there where fish, sharks and dolphins fly as free as tuna in the sea. The amount the shark attacks must be quite frequent.

Don't leave a boat out where the Doctor and his gang have a picnic.

There's a silence standing right behind you….

The siren's actually a good monster to have around.

Nice and clear; being vain will kill you

Never trust asteroids that can talk.

One day, you may have a Doppleganger who turns against you, so make sure not to tell yourself any important information.

Never make a donation to the headless monks.

Honestly, raise your kids properly!

When your kid is afraid of everything, don't waste time with specialists! Call the Doctor - 333-555-666!

Don't let your companion wander off! And try to find him/her within 35 years!

Always do background checks on what hotel you check in.

Don't follow the Doctor!

Closing time is closing time.

Winston Churchill is actually famous for the quote:

"Records? Have you never heard of downloads?"

Water + Electricity = bad idea. Silence + high-tech eye patches = bad idea.

Head boxes have excellent wifi.

100. Rule 1, is not: There are no rules! As you might think, it is : The Doctor lies.


End file.
